High school solution
by winchestersareawesome
Summary: High school!AU. Castiel Novak é aluno novo e por isso atormentado por um grupo de valentões, até que ele conhece Dean Winchester e percebe que o ensino médio pode ser melhor do que esperava. DASTIEL!
1. Chapter 1

_*Cofcof*_ Primeira fic que eu publico_ *ri nervosa_* então sejam pessoinhas legais comigo. Essa história está incompleta, até agora eu já escrevi 3 capítulos dela e esse aqui é só o primeiro, então se vocês gostarem, eu continuo :)

3 coisas que você precisa saber pra ler essa fic:

**1. Aqui Jo e Ellen NÃO são mãe e filha**

**2. Sam continua como irmão mais novo, mas ele agora é 13 anos mais novo.**

**3. A história se passa em Lawrence, nos dias atuais.**

E não se esqueçam que reviews é amor e você deve amar o próximo! _kisses:*_

* * *

><p>Era o primeiro dia na nova escola para Castiel Novak. Aos 17 anos e cursando o ultimo ano, ele se sentia mais deslocado que nunca ao entrar no colégio no meio do ano e em meio de todo o barulho e estudantes, andava em direção à sala 5, indicada pelo diretor como sendo a que iria estudar. Parou em frente ao uma porta de madeira e vidro e, dando um suspiro para tomar coragem, entrou.<p>

-Oh, olá! Você é o aluno transferido, certo? -Perguntou a professora, simpática, indo em direção a ele.

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Ótimo. Venha até o meio da turma e se apresente.

Castiel andou até o meio da sala e fez o que ela pediu, sem se importar com os risinhos e as conversas abafadas que recebia de seus novos colegas de sala.

-Olá. Meu nome é Castiel Novak. Eu sou de Pontiac,Illinois, e... -Ele olhou para a professora, meio incerto. -Acho que é isso.

-Tudo bem Castiel. Eu sou a Mrs. Ellen e o resto dos seus amigos você vai conhecendo aos poucos, tudo bem? Pode se sentar.

Castiel pegou sua mochila e se apressou a uma cadeira no fim da sala, onde poderia ver melhor o lugar.

A sala era pequena, tinha em torno de uns 30 alunos. A grande maioria eram garotas loiras que na opinião dele se pareciam muito com a boneca barbie e alguns caras usando jaqueta do time de futebol da escola. Ele também observou alguns nerds sentados no canto oposto a esses caras, todos muito concentrados na aula que a professora dava sobre química orgânica. Ele ponderou que provavelmente era com esses que ele teria mais condição de manter algum tipo de amizade, já que nunca fora do tipo popular.

-E aí prof. -Falou uma menina, entrando na sala.

-Joannabeth, isso é hora de chegar à sala?

-Descuuulpa, é que eu tive um... Imprevisto. -Ela respondeu, rindo e se jogando nos braços de um menino para um beijo rápido, antes de sentar na cadeira bem detrás dele, um lugar que já parecia reservado para ela.

A professora suspirou e continuou a aula, enquanto a menina se virava para dizer algo no ouvido do cara. Ele virou totalmente para ela, no intuito de responder, e instantaneamente os olhos dele se fixaram nos de Castiel, que o encarava sem perceber.

Castiel desviou os olhos imediatamente, sentindo seu rosto começar a corar. Ele não queria que o garoto pensasse que ele era algum tipo de esquisito que ficava encarando as pessoas, mas ele realmente não conseguiu evitar. O garoto era lindo. Era alto e forte, quase o dobro do tamanho de Castiel, que apesar de ter ganhado alguma altura e peso nos últimos tempos, ainda era franzino para a idade. Tinha o cabelo loiro escuro bem curto e olhos verdes de uma intensidade incrível. Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta de couro e um jeans bem desbotado. E Castiel tinha certeza que, mesmo se desconsiderasse o fato que ele era gay, não tinha como não achar o garoto impressionante.

A tarde passou rápida e logo era hora do intervalo. Como estudante novo, ele logo achou uma mesa vazia do refeitório e se sentou lá. Ele não gostava muito de comer junto com outras pessoas. Elas sempre faziam perguntas demais nessa hora.

-Ei, esquisitinho!

"Por favor, aqui não" Ele pensou, fechando os olhos e desejando com todas as forças que não fosse com ele que o mesmo grupo de meninos com a camisa do time que ele vira na sala estava falando.

Mas claro que tinha que ser.

-Olha como você é novo por aqui, tem algumas regras que você precisa aprender. -Falou um menino loiro bem alto, que Castiel reconheceu como tendo o nome de Zach.

-Que regras? -Ele perguntou, levantando os olhos e encarando o grupo parado na sua frente.

-Regras simples tipo, eu mando aqui. Isso significa que você obedece ou... Bem. -Ele deu um sorriso ameaçador, chegando mais perto do garoto. -Segundo. Eu to com fome. A comida que servem aqui é ruim. O que significa que você traz o lanche, eu como.

Com isso, ele pegou a pequena vasilha que estava na frente do menino.

-Devolve! -Castiel falou, se levantando.

Sem se importar, ele só deu uma risada e a abriu.

-Mas que merda é essa? -Ele perguntou, olhando repugnado para o lanche do outro.

-Eu falei para devolver! -Ele gritou e pegou a vasilha da mão do outro.

-Oooooh -Falou o resto do grupo em coro.

-Valente, é? -Perguntou Zach, cada vez mais ameaçador. -Eu vou te ensinar a como se deve comportar.

Nessa hora a sirene tocou, para o alivio de Castiel. Zach deu um sorriso e falou, com o dedo em riste:

-Você e eu. Hora da saída.

E com isso ele virou para ir embora.

Castiel estava ferrado.

* * *

><p>Isso era patético, até para ele. Se esconder no banheiro feminino para escapar de uma surra. Parabéns Castiel. Primeiro dia de aula e você já arruma encrenca. Se bem que não era culpa dele. Ele não fizera nada de errado. E mesmo assim era ele que estava agora sentado dentro de um box rezando para que a escola não fechasse com ele lá dentro.<p>

Depois de ficar lá o que parecia horas ele se levantou receoso para ir embora. Certificou-se que nenhuma garota estivesse no banheiro e saiu de fininho, sem fazer barulho. Estava quase chegando ao local onde estacionara seu carro, quando ele ouviu a voz.

-Até quem enfim. Achei que menininha nunca ia aparecer. -Falou um Zach zombeteiro sentado num capô de um carro.

-Olha, eu não quero brigar okay?

-Ah não? Que pena, por que eu quero.

Falou ele, antes de seguir na direção de Castiel com o punho em riste. Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse desviar do soco ele sentiu um chute em suas costas que o fez cair de joelhos no chão. Todos os cinco estavam ali todos com o mesmo propósito: espancar ele até obediência. Depois de minutos de socos, pontapés e chutes até Castiel acabar no chão sangrando, Zach finalmente se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dele, levantando a cabeça com um puxão.

-E amanhã, traz algo melhor. Vadia.

Ele falou, desaparecendo no estacionamento vazio e deixando Castiel deitado no chão, semi-consciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ao ouvir um som de risadas que vinha de longe, ele se alarmou, pensando em Zach e seu bando voltando para terminar o trabalho. Ele tinha certeza que, se pudesse se mover direito, tinha saído correndo. Mas a voz não parecia de Zach. Era mais grossa e falava animado com o que parecia ser alguém no telefone.

-Não baby, você sabe que hoje a noite não dá. É eu sei, um desperdício, mas... Puta merda!

Castiel ouviu, antes de sentir mãos o virando e puxando pra cima.

-Alô? Não, não era com você. Olha eu preciso desligar ta bom. É o trânsito sabe? Muitos policiais, não quero que me vejam no celular. Beijo baby. -Falou o garoto, numa voz preocupada, enquanto desligava o telefone e encarava Castiel.

-Você ta bem? Consegue falar?

Era o mesmo menino que vira antes. O garoto bonito na jaqueta de couro.

-Sim. -Respondeu ele numa voz fraca.

-Vem, vou te levar para um hospital. -Ele disse, passando o braço de Castiel por entre os ombros e levando ele em direção ao banco traseiro do carro em que antes Gordon estava sentado.

-Não, eu to bem.

-Bem uma ova. Olha o teu estado cara! Hospital, sem discussão.

Castiel resolveu obedecer, mesmo por que ele não tinha condições para resistir. O garoto o colocou no banco de trás de um carro preto, e Castiel só teve tempo de notar que era um ótimo carro antes de desmaiar.

* * *

><p>Quando abriu os olhos pensou que estava sonhando. Estava num local muito branco, com uma iluminação fortíssima, e bem na frente dele estavam dois olhos verdes brilhantes, parecendo preocupados e falando algo que Castiel não entendia.<p>

-Eu... To morto?

O garoto deu um sorriso ao ouvir essa pergunta.

-Não, você tá no hospital.

-Hospital? -Perguntou ele, tentando se sentar na cama e sentindo uma pontada de dor ao fazê-lo.

-Uoa, cuidado aí. Sim, você foi espancado no estacionamento da escola. Não lembra?

Castiel acenou em concordância.

-Bom. Meu nome é Dean. Nós estudamos juntos, eu achei você no estacionamento caído e lhe trouxe para cá.

-Obrigado Dean.

-Não por isso. Então, é... Você se lembra de quem fez isso? -Dean perguntou sério.

Claro que ele se lembrava.

-Não. Estava muito escuro, não deu pra ver direito. -Ele respondeu, baixando os olhos.

Dean com um dedo ergueu a cabeça dele e o encarou bem perto. Os olhos verdes escaniando os azuis.

-Tem certeza?

Ele sabia que Castiel sabia. Mas isso não mudava nada.

-Sim. -Respondeu um Castiel resoluto.

Dean largou o rosto dele e deu um suspiro.

-Ok. Bom, você não tem nada quebrado, o que é ótimo. É com os ferimentos superficiais que você tem que se importar. Se você ta roxo hoje, amanhã deve ficar ainda pior. Mas já fizeram um curativo e me deram essa receita de analgésico. -Ele falou estendendo uma folha ao outro.

-E você ta liberado.

-Obrigado. -Ele falou, pegando a folha e levantando o rosto para fitar os olhos verdes de novo.

-Obrigado mesmo. Por tudo.

-De nada. -Dean falou, com um sorriso leve. -Precisa de uma carona?

Castiel pensou sobre o fato. Claro, ele podia pedir para seu pai vir lhe buscar, mas como ele provavelmente deveria estar trabalhando e seu irmão Gabe com certeza não estava em casa uma hora dessas, aceitar o convite era o melhor.

-Hã, acho que sim.

-Se troque e eu vou esperar na recepção. -Falou ele, se virando em direção à porta.

A viagem para casa foi bem tranquila. Dean possuía um Impala'67 preto e não tinha medo de acelerar. Castiel sentou no banco dianteiro, ao lado de Dean, concentrando todas as suas forças em não ficar encarando ele, colocando toda sua atenção à chuva fina que caia. Era por volta de nove da noite quando o carro parou na porta da casa. Ele agradeceu Dean pela carona e já ia entrando em casa quando ouviu o outro chamando.

-Ei, Cas?

"Cas?"

-Sim?

-Te vejo amanha?

-Provavelmente.

Apesar de ele realmente não querer pisar mais naquela escola, ele já havia lidado com valentões. Eles ficam piores com o passar do tempo. Ele tinha que achar uma solução. Uma que não envolvesse ele perder seu ultimo ano.

Dean acenou em concordância e deu a partida, deixando Castiel sozinho na porta com seus pensamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel deu um suspiro enquanto olhava para o espelho. Ele estava literalmente roxo. Todos os machucados estavam ultrassensíveis hoje, e mal podia se movimentar sem que algo doesse.

Ele vestiu uma camisa de manga com gola alta, tendo assim só que se preocupar com o rosto. Com dois curativos, ele não estava tão ruim assim. Inventando algo sobre ter caído e se machucado, ele tomou o analgésico que o médico tinha passado, colocou um sobretudo bege e saiu para o ponto de ônibus. Apesar de não estar mais chovendo, o tempo ainda estava bem frio, o que era bom, pois disfarçava o excesso de roupas dele, mas por outro lado era ruim, já que ele havia deixado o seu carro no estacionamento da escola e agora teria que andar até a parada para pegar um ônibus.

Ainda estava dobrando a esquina de casa quando ouviu:

-Cas!

Ele conhecia aquela voz. E só havia uma pessoa no mundo que chamava ele assim.

-Dean? -Ele perguntou, se virando para ver o Impala parando do lado dele.

-Eu lembrei que você estava sem carro e pensei em vim e oferecer uma carona.

-Muito legal da sua parte. -Castiel falou, enquanto entrava no carro, fazendo Dean corar por algum motivo.

Ele ligou o motor e imediatamente começou a tocar "shook me all night long" do ACDC

-Você gosta de Rock Clássico?

-E tem como não gostar? É o máximo! ACDC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica... Eles são bem melhores que essas músicas açucaradas de hoje em dia.

Castiel sorriu do modo animado do outro.

-Você gosta?

-Eles são o máximo.

-É disso que eu to falando! Meu irmãozinho Sammy odeia. Ele diz que é muito barulhento. Não sabe o que é bom.

-Então você tem irmãos?

-Só um. Sam, ele tem 4 anos e já é um nerd em pleno jardim de infância.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir do comentário.

-Eu to te dizendo. Ele já sabe ler e tudo. A professora já até chamou para adiantar ele de classe. -Dean falava com um ar todo orgulhoso. -E você, tem algum irmão?

-Só um também. Mas o Gabriel é mais velho, ele já tem 25.

-Ele ainda mora com você? -O loiro perguntou, estacionando o carro.

-Sim. Gabe mudou com a gente para Kansas.

-Isso é bom, família tem que ficar junto. -Ele falou, enquanto os dois saiam do carro.

Ele já ia explicar para o Dean que não foi exatamente por isso que Gabriel mudou com ele, quando a mesma garota do dia anterior gritou "Dean", e vinha correndo para onde eles estavam.

-Eu te vejo depois. Obrigada pela carona. -Castiel falou, se virando para ir embora e sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes quando a menina pulou em Dean e deu um beijo nele.

Ele não deveria ter ciúmes de Dean. Primeiro por que Dean tinha namorada, a tal da Jo , segundo, Dean não era gay, e terceiro por que mesmo se fosse, quais eram as chances de ele gostar de alguém como Castiel? Era estúpido da parte dele querer que algo acontecesse. Mas por mais que ele reclamasse e mostrasse todos os motivos racionais que tinha para não gostar do outro, ele não podia negar o efeito que o loiro tinha nele. Ele tentava ao máximo não encarar o outro do lado da sala, mas quando os olhos azuis dele se encontravam com os verdes, ele podia sentir uma eletricidade que não o deixava desviar. E eles ficavam assim, encarando um ao outro até que Dean sorria um sorriso de canto e quebrava a conexão. Era desconfortável e fazia Castiel corar, mas ele não podia evitar. Dean estava realmente mexendo com ele.

Ele mal viu o tempo passar e subitamente já era hora do intervalo. O som do sinal foi como um balde de água fria em Castiel. Ele estava terrivelmente assustado. Sabia que Zach estaria lá, esperando por ele, e só o pensamento já lhe dava arrepios. Com um suspiro de coragem, ele levantou, pegou as duas travessas de lanche e foi para o refeitório. Mal se sentou quando ouviu a voz:

-Ora, ora. Ele ta melhor do que eu pensava. Vamos ver se aprendeu a lição.

Mas antes que Castiel pudesse responder qualquer coisa ele ouviu a cadeira da frente sendo puxada e se virou para ver um Dean com um copo de refrigerante na mão.

-Ei, Cas, se importa se eu sentar aqui? -ele perguntou, olhos colados em Zach e sua turma.

Castiel só deu um pequeno aceno como resposta.

-Não vai apresentar seus amigos?

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa o outro falou:

-Me chame de Zach. Estes são Uriel, Rafael, Lúcifer e Miguel.

-Oh, que lindo. Todos rimam.

Castiel não pode deixar de reprimir um sorriso ao ver o rosto de Zach ficar roxo ao ouvir o comentário.

-E quem é o espertinho?

-Dean winchester.

-Como o rifle?

-Como o rifle.

-Prazer em conhecer Dean. -Zach falou, evidenciando em cada sílaba que ele preferia muito mais estar dizendo o oposto. -A gente se vê depois "Cas".

Dean fechou a cara ao ouvir aquilo e só encarou o grupo enquanto eles se afastavam.

-Obrigada. -Cas falou, quando já estavam a uma boa distância.

-Que bando de otários! -Dean exclamou, ainda olhando ranzinza o grupo, antes de se virar para Castiel. -Você ta bem? O que eles queriam?

-Sim, estou. Eu acho que eles queriam minha comida ou algo assim.

-Cas, não mente pra mim, eu sei que foram esses idiotas que te surraram ontem. -Dean falou mais sério que Castiel jamais o tinha visto.

Castiel desviou o olhar e se concentrou em sua comida.

-Olha, eu não quero problemas ok? Eles queriam comida, então eu trouxe comida. -Ele passou a outra vasilha para Dean. -Quer?

-Claro, to morrendo de fome. -Ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando quando viu o hambúrguer de bacon que ele havia trago. -Deus, isso ta bom. Você que fez?

Castiel acenou em concordância enquanto via o outro devorar o hambúrguer. Ele pegou o garfo e se voltou para sua comida.

-O que diabos você ta comendo?

Ele suspirou. Era esse o motivo dele comer sozinho.

-Comida macrobiótica.

Dean continuou encarando ele, mastigando o quase extinto hambúrguer.

-É um regime alimentar que propõe o consumo somente de cereais integrais, legumes e produtos de soja fermentada.

Dean fez uma careta.

-Ierc. Por que alguém iria querer comer isso?

Castiel sorriu.

-Bom, algumas pessoas dizem que pode te fazer alcançar a paz interior e salvação do consumismo, assim como ajudar a saúde, protegendo de doenças.

-O que você é, algum tipo de hippie?

-Não, nada disso.

-Sério, então por que comer esse troço? -ele perguntou, parecendo seriamente interessado agora.

"foda-se" ele pensou. Ele não ia mentir para Dean.

-Eu tive leucemia há quatro anos atrás. Tive que passar por um transplante de medula doada pelo meu irmão Gabe e desde isso eu como esse tipo de comida. Eu sei que não realmente impede que volte, mas é o que eu posso fazer para evitar.

Dean instintivamente chegou mais perto, colocando a mão sobre as do outro, repousando em cima da mesa.

-Desculpa cara, eu não sabia disso. Eu sou um estúpido mesmo. Você ta bem agora, certo? -O loiro perguntou, os olhos verdes cheios de preocupação, provocando um agito no estômago do outro.

-Certo.

Castiel confirmou, quando o sinal bateu. Ele já ia se levantar para voltar para sala com Dean quando viu a mesma menina loira procurando algo pelo refeitório.

-Sua namorada ta te procurando. -Ele falou, sentindo um nó na garganta ao mesmo tempo em que a menina avistava o loiro e começava a andar na direção deles com um sorriso.

-Jo não é minha namorada. -Dean falou, vermelho e parecendo mais que desconcertado.

-Dean!

-Olha, é melhor eu ir indo, não quero me atrasar.

E se virou, antes que Dean pudesse falar qualquer coisa e antes também que a menina alcançasse a mesa deles e se jogasse no loiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

-Ei Cassie, preso na terra dos sonhos?

Castiel tirou os fones de ouvido e abriu os olhos para encontrar seu irmão Gabe parado na porta, com um daqueles grandes pirulitos coloridos enfiado na boca.

-Gabriel por que você faz isso, você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido.

-É só desculpa, você ama e sabe disso. -Ele disse, entrando e pegando os fones do irmão, agora abandonados em cima da cama. -Você está ouvindo ACDC?

-Sim. Eles são legais. -Ele falou, tomando os fones da mão de Gabe que tinha a expressão completamente confusa.

-Desde quando você gosta de rock clássico?

-Desde hoje. -ele respondeu, recolocando os fones e ouvindo as batidas de "Hells Bells".

Não era exatamente uma mentira. Ele achava legal rock clássico, só nunca teve realmente paciência de parar para ouvir. Até hoje.

Gabe tinha os olhos semicerrados e olhava para ele com atenção.

-Castiel, eu sou teu irmão mais velho. Te conheço mais que você mesmo. O que ta acontecendo?

-Não ta acontecendo nada. Vá embora.

Nessa hora Gabriel deu uma risada e levantou batendo palmas.

-Ohoho. Eu sabia! Cassie tá apaixonado! Isso é tão lindo!Você me conhece, eu tenho um fraco para primeiros amores. Então me conta , como ele é?

Castiel se limitou a abrir os olhos e encarar o teto, colocando todo seu esforço em tentar não corar.

-Ah, vamos lá garoto! Eu espero há 17 anos por este momento, você não pode me privar disso!

Cas continuou sem se mover.

-Ok,ok, tudo bem. Mas já sabe, qualquer problema sentimental é só ligar pra o Disque-Gabe, as primeiras 10 ligações são gratuitas! -Gabriel falou, dando um sorriso e finalmente indo embora do quarto.

Não é que ele não quisesse falar com o Gabe. Ele realmente queria. Ele só não sabia _o que falar_. Dois dias atrás ele nem conhecia Dean winchester e agora ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Claro, ele já tinha gostado de outros garotos antes, obviamente, mas nunca tinha ficado tão fissurado em nenhum deles. Eram normalmente umas pegações na balada ou algo assim. Ele nunca nem teve um namorado. Bom, ele nunca realmente quis ter um. Ah, ótimo! Agora ele estava pensando em namorados! E justamente com um garoto que já tinha uma namorada! Só de pensar que enquanto ele estava sonhando, Dean devia estar nos braços de Jo, já trazia um sentimento de inveja que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Por que ela fazia Dean feliz. Ela podia abraçar ele, beijar ele, e ele iria gostar disso. E não ficar assustado ou até mesmo enojado como se Castiel tentasse fazer isso.

Sentindo o sentimento de frustração crescer cada vez mais, ele desligou o mp3 e se enfiou em seus pijamas e seus lençóis. Fechando os olhos, ele mergulhou em sonhos cheios de olhos verdes e jaquetas de couro.

* * *

><p>Ele tinha chegado à escola bem cedo aquele dia, em parte para tentar evitar Zach e sua turma, que ainda mandavam olhares ameaçadores cada vez que Castiel passava por eles, e em parte por que ele precisava ir a biblioteca pegar um livro para o trabalho dado semana passada. Estava a caminho da sala quando viu um grupo de meninas paradas perto dos armários, todas ao redor de uma única garota, Jo, que chorava inconsolavelmente. Castiel queria ir até lá e perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas contando que ele nunca havia realmente falado com a menina antes, achou que iria parecer mais interessado em fofoca do que realmente ajudar, então continuou seu caminho. Mal ouvindo o que a menina dizia entre soluços, só entendendo uma palavra: Dean.<p>

"Será que algo de ruim aconteceu com Dean?" Ele pensava, enquanto sentava em sua cadeira no fim da sala, a preocupação aumentando a cada minuto que passava.

O sinal bateu e depois de algum tempo Jo entrou na sala. Rumou firme para seu lugar atrás de Dean, com as amigas lançando olhares de piedade para ela.

E nada de Dean chegar.

Quando o sinal bateu novamente, ele já estava fora de si de apreensão e decidido a ir falar com Jo, perguntar para ela o que havia acontecido com o loiro, quando ouviu o ruído da porta sendo aberta e um Dean sorridente entrando na sala.

-Isso é hora de chegar Winchester? -Perguntou Hendrickson, o professor de física.

-Desculpe, eu estava ajudando a , aqui está um bilhete do departamento de biologia.

Ele respondeu entregando um papel ao professor e para a surpresa de todos, passando direto pelo seu lugar usual e indo sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Castiel. O moreno encarou o outro, olhos azuis arregalados num misto de surpresa e confusão.

-O que? -Perguntou Dean, quando finalmente olhou para o outro.

-O que tem de errado?

Dean franziu os olhos.

-Nada, eu só senti vontade de sentar aqui hoje. Não tem problema pra você, tem?

-Claro que não.

O loiro sorriu.

Eles passaram o resto do horário em quase absoluto silêncio. Não que Castiel se importasse. O silêncio deles não era nem um pouco desconfortável. Quando ele às vezes, pelo canto do olho, observava o loiro, este estava sempre escrevendo algo que ocupava toda sua atenção, apesar de não ter nada na aula para ser escrito. À tarde daquele modo passou rápido e logo era hora do intervalo. Castiel se sentou na sua mesa de sempre, seguido de perto por Dean que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

-Você não está realmente me seguindo por lanche, ta? -Castiel perguntou, em tom de brincadeira, quebrando o silêncio.

-O que? Hã? Claro que não Cas, eu não faria isso! -O loiro respondeu, parecendo horrorizado pela ideia.

-Está tudo bem Dean. -Ele respondeu com um sorriso, passando uma vasilha para o outro.

Dean abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram diante do pedaço de torta.

-Você ta bem?

Dean acenou, e com olhos fechados e dando um suspiro, fechou a vasilha e a devolveu.

-Eu não to aqui pela comida. -Ele falou, com o que pareceu ser toda sua força de vontade.

Castiel riu do esforço do outro e devolveu a torta.

-Ta tudo bem Dean, eu fiz para você. Pode comer.

O olhar no rosto de Dean era como se Cas tivesse acabado de salvá-lo de ser devorado por tubarões. Ele pegou um garfo e começou a comer.

-Você fez isso pra mim? Ta excelente. -Ele falou, e engoliu. -Obrigado Cas.

-De nada. Ei, você me salvou naquele dia do estacionamento. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era assar uma torta. -Ele parou, pensativo. -Argh, isso ficou muito senhora de meia idade, esquece.

Dean sorriu, concordando.

-Tem razão, ficou. Mas está realmente bom, você devia pensar em ser um chef ou algo assim.

-Nah. Eu geralmente só cozinho por que meu pai não para em casa e meu irmão consegue queimar ovos mexidos, então é isso ou morrer de fome.

-E sua mãe?

-Eu não conheço minha mãe. Tudo que sei é que ela e meu pai nunca foram casados e que depois que eu nasci ela simplesmente sumiu no mundo. Ninguém em casa fala muito sobre o assunto.

-Lamento por isso.

-Tudo bem, foi há muito tempo atrás. E você? Por que sua mãe não prepara tortas para você comer na escola?

Dean descansou o garfo e deu um suspiro, sério de repente.

-Desculpa, eu não devia...

-Não, tudo bem, Cas. Minha mãe morreu dando luz ao Sammy.

-Isso é horrível. E seu pai?

-Meu pai pirou depois que isso aconteceu. Ele sempre foi religioso, mas depois do que aconteceu ele ficou realmente fanático. Insistia que um demônio tinha matado a mamãe e que agora estava vindo por Sam. A situação ficou crítica quanto ele tentou matar ele, e foi internado dizendo que "Sam tinha um pedaço do demônio dentro dele e como ele não havia conseguido salvá-lo ele tinha que ser morto".

Dean terminou, a indignação em cada palavra.

-Sam não tem nada de demoníaco nele. É o garoto mais doce do mundo. Meu irmãozinho nerd não machucaria nem uma mosca.

-Lamento muito por isso, Dean. Você ainda fala com ele, seu pai?

-Às vezes eu vou visitar ele. –Ele continuou, a tristeza perceptível em cada movimento. -Na maioria das vezes ele está drogado então não é exatamente uma visita.

-Quem cuida de você e Sam agora?

Dean sorriu completamente sem humor.

-Nosso avô, Samuel. Quer dizer, cuidar é exagero. Ele recebe o dinheiro do seguro social e passa pra gente, só. -Notando o olhar confuso do moreno, explicou. -Ele odeia o Sammy, culpa ele pela morte da mamãe. A casa dele é praticamente um museu de adoração à Mary Winchester. Quer dizer, eu amo minha mãe. Realmente a amo. Mas eu não vou encher a casa de fotos dela esperando que por um milagre ela volte.

Deu um suspiro cansado e continuou.

-Então agora eu e Sam mudamos para uma casa no terreno de um antigo amigo do meu pai, Bobby Singer. Ele é muito legal. Sempre fica com Sam quando eu não posso. E até convidou a gente para morar com ele, mas eu achei melhor não. De qualquer jeito, a casa e praticamente ao lado da dele e como ele deixa a gente morar lá sem aluguel, não é como se fosse muito diferente.

-Nossa, eu não tinha a menor ideia.

-Não tinha como ter, fora a Mrs. Ellen, que é também uma velha amiga, você é primeiro e único aqui que sabe disso.

-Uau, obrigada pela confiança. -Ele falou, observando Dean enquanto este comia o ultimo pedaço de torta.

Dean apenas acenou em resposta. E, engolindo, se virou para o moreno.

-Ei, eu estava pensando. Eu estou tendo uns problemas com física, e, como eu sei que você é um dos melhores na matéria, queria saber se você podia me ajudar a estudar para a avaliação.

Castiel ficou surpreso com o pedido. Ele não havia notado nenhum problema de Dean com a matéria.

-Hã, claro.

-Então, a gente pode se encontrar neste final de semana? Você sabe, o teste é segunda, hoje é sexta...

-Tudo bem. Que tal na minha casa, às sete? Nessa hora só vai ter eu em casa e a gente pode estudar melhor. -Castiel falou, sentindo a vermelhidão subindo pelo seu rosto.

Ele acabara de convidar Dean para a casa dele, à noite, tendo só os dois em casa? Oh. Deus. O que ele estava fazendo.

Dean sorriu e os olhos dele brilharam.

-Perfeito.

Peraí, Dean acabou de aceitar? O que diabos ta acontecendo? O moreno já começava a imaginar mil coisas quando viu Jo entrar no refeitório, os olhos vermelhos e ainda cercada de amigas.

-O que tem de errado com a Jo? -Ele perguntou, apontando com um aceno para a menina, que estava fora do alcance de vista de Dean.

-Nós meio que terminamos.

Castiel estava envergonhado do quão feliz ele estava em ouvir aquilo.

-Bom, pelo estado dela eu suponho que esse 'nós' seja mais 'você'.

Dean concordou, cautelosamente.

-Eu percebi que estava gostando de outra pessoa e não ia ficar enganando ela.

O estômago dele afundou. Dean estava gostando de alguém. Castiel pensou, toda a felicidade anterior se esvaindo dele em segundos. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar quem era esse alguém o sinal bateu e Dean se levantou, com a mochila nas costas.

-Eu preciso ir, a gente se vê amanhã, Cas.

Ele falou, dando um sorriso irresistível para Cas e virando para ir embora, enquanto o moreno continuou parado, vendo o loiro se afastar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ele não viu Dean o resto do dia. O loiro não pareceu estar em lugar nenhum da escola pelo resto da tarde.

Provavelmente assim era até melhor, Castiel estava muito triste para dizer qualquer coisa. O único garoto que ele já havia gostado na vida gostava de outra pessoa. Bom, ele tinha até terminado com a namorada dele por ela então devia ser algo sério o que ele estava sentindo. Isso só fazia o moreno se sentir pior e ele deu um suspiro aliviado quando o sinal bateu anunciando a hora da saída.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, ele colocou a mochila sobre as costas, e rumou para o estacionamento, no meio da multidão de alunos. Ele estava quase chegando a seu carro quando percebeu que havia esquecido seu livro de literatura. Dando meia volta, entrou na sala de música só para encontrar Zach segurando seu livro.

Ele deu um sorriso maldoso e falou, os olhos sem desviar de Castiel:

-Achei.

Castiel sentiu a tensão se intensificar ao ver os outros quatro saírem de um canto da sala.

-Nos encontramos de novo, Cas.

-Não me chame assim. -Ele falou, tentando reprimir a vontade de correr. Ele não era um covarde. Não ia dar esse gostinho a Zach a menos que realmente precisasse.

Zach se levantou e começou a andar até ele.

-E o que você prefere? Nerd? Nojentinho? Bicha?

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram.

-Ah, por favor! Como não tivesse visto você e aquele Winchester. Mas adivinha? Seu namorado não ta aqui agora pra te ajudar.

-Ele é não é meu namorado.

-Eu não sei como vocês abominações estão chamando hoje em dia! -Zach falou, com um grito e derrubando um livro.

Foi quando Castiel viu: O pingente de cruz que todos eles tinham. De repente, tudo ficou claro na cabeça dele.

-Os nomes de anjos, eu devia ter percebido.

-Somos agentes do céu. Nossa missão é trazer o paraíso para Terra. E isso começa com limpando ela dessa sua doença!

Castiel deu um passo pra trás. Homofóbicos se passando por religiosos. Ele devia ter percebido desde o começo. Ele correu para a porta só para descobrir, com horror, que ela estava trancada. Ele começou a esmurrá-la e gritar por ajuda.

-Pode gritar o quanto quiser. Sala de música lembra? Proteção acústica e isolamento quase total. -ele falou, os cinco chegando cada vez mais perto.

Castiel nunca tinha brigado com ninguém. Mal sabia dar um murro, mas estava disposto a tentar.

Mal conseguiu alcançar a face de Rafael quando este se desviou e lhe deu um soco no estômago. A dor lhe deu vontade de vomitar e ele se inclinou, apertando a barriga. O garoto acertou outra vez um soco, agora no rosto, fazendo o moreno cair.

Zach atravessou no meio dos outros e falou, cada pausa um chute no outro caído na sala.

-A gente sabia! Desde, desde a primeira vez que te viu. A gente viu a putinha que você era. Mas tínhamos que ter certeza antes de terminar o trabalho! -Ele virou o moreno com um chute e foi pra cima dele, o punho em riste para outro soco no rosto.

-Mas quando a gente viu você e aquela blasfêmia "almoçando juntos", sabia que tinha acertado.

Ele mal terminou de falar quando se ouviu um grande 'BLAM' e a porta se abriu com estrondo.

-Sai de cima dele!

Ele conhecia aquela voz grave, apesar de nunca tê-la ouvido com tanta raiva.

-Oh, olha quem veio para nossa festinha. Acabem com isso garotos. -Falou Zach, olhando para Dean enquanto os outros quatro iam atacá-lo.

Apesar de não poder ver muito do que estava acontecendo (Zach estava na frente de tudo) ele viu Dean brigando com os outros na luta mais injusta possível.

Apesar de o loiro ser forte e conseguir lutar de um jeito que Castiel nunca teria adivinhado, ainda eram quatro contra um, e por mais que Dean não desistisse ele estava claramente em desvantagem. Quando viu Rafael vindo por trás dele, o loiro deu um soco em Uriel que estava em sua frente e pegou uma das guitarras do seu lado e tacou na cabeça do moreno, nocauteado na mesma hora.

-Rafael! -Gritou Uriel, indo para o loiro com ainda mais raiva. Dean estava cercado. Os três chegavam cada vez mais perto e encurralavam- o cada vez mais para a parede.

Castiel, percebendo Zach distraído com a briga pegou o livro de literatura ainda caído ao lado dele e jogou na cara do outro. Pegando-o de surpresa, o livro o fez rolar, libertando o moreno.

Apesar de tudo, absolutamente tudo no seu corpo estar doendo naquele momento, Castiel precisava ajudar Dean. Ele se levantou o mais rápido possível, e, pegando um teclado do suporte, bateu nas costas de Lúcifer com ele, fazendo o outro urrar de dor e cair no chão. Dean aproveitou a deixa para, ainda com a guitarra, começar a bater em Uriel, desviando de Miguel, que tentava derrubar o outro com pontapés.

Castiel ouviu um clique atrás de si e berrou quando sentiu uma dor excruciante na sua nuca. Zach havia pegado um violão e agora chutava o moreno, que entre a dor e a tontura, caiu no chão frio.

-Castiel! -Ele viu Dean gritar e se mover para ir até ele, Miguel aproveitando o momento de distração para acertar um soco na mandíbula do loiro.

-Adeus Castiel, se prepare para o inferno. -Zach falou, levantando o instrumento para dar um ultimo golpe na cabeça do outro.

-Parados, polícia!

Cas ouviu o grito, enquanto via com alívio cinco homens de preto entrando na sala, seguidos de perto pelo segurança da escola e a .

-Mãos ao alto, agora! -Ele gritou mais uma vez e ele viu Zach largar o violão no chão e levantar as mãos, o medo inscrito em seu rosto.

Ele viu os homens entrarem e começarem a algemar os quatro, enquanto vinha uma maca para levar Rafael que ainda jazia desacordado no chão e os gritos abafados de , brigando com o policial que tentava algemar Dean.

-Você ta bem? Consegue falar? -Um dos policiais o perguntou.

-S-sim. -Ele estendeu a mão e Castiel pegou, levantando-se. -Só um pouco tonto.

-foi uma bela surra que eles deram em você, hein. -Ele falou, olhando o moreno com preocupação.

-Teria sido bem pior se ele não houvesse ajudado. -Castiel respondeu, apontando para Dean, que parecia perdido no meio de uma discussão entre o policial e a professora.

O policial acenou e foi até o colega, fazendo gesto para Castiel acompanhá-lo.

-Isso é inadmissível! Ele estava se defendendo, defendendo um colega!

-Minha senhora, tenta entender...

-Não tem nada pra entender! Esse garoto é um herói e eu não vou deixar vocês prenderem ele. -Ela falou, se colocando na frente de Dean.

-Ele salvou seu amigo e tem uma fita de segurança para provar isso. -Ela acenou com a cabeça para uma câmera num canto da sala.

O policial suspirou e se virou para Dean:

-Tudo bem, mas não desapareça! Vamos olhar a fita e provavelmente precisar do seu depoimento, então espere que vamos te chamar.

-Sim senhor. Tudo para ajudar a polícia.

-E você... -Ele se virou para Castiel. -Precisamos que você preste queixa, te levamos numa viatura.

Castiel já estava começando a seguir o policial quando Dean falou:

-Ele não pode fazer isso amanhã? -Ele perguntou, indicando o moreno. -Vamos lá, olha o estado dele. Acho que ele merece um pouco de descanso depois de tudo que aconteceu aqui, não?

O policial suspirou frustrado. Mas se virou para Castiel.

-Tudo bem então, pode ir. Mas amanhã cedo quero ver os dois na delegacia, sem desculpas.

Castiel acenou em concordância, enquanto Dean se desvencilhava da professora e ia até ele.

-Você ta bem, eles te machucaram muito?

-Eu vou ficar bem, só minha cabeça que ta doendo bastante. Você?

-Não, to bem. -Ele falou, ainda parecendo preocupado. -Provavelmente tem uma ambulância lá fora, você devia ir lá para te darem uma olhada.

-Ok. -Ele respondeu e eles começaram a andar em direção a entrada da escola. -Como você sabia que eu tava na sala de música?

-A Mrs. Ellen arrumou meio que um emprego pra mim aqui na escola. Coisa boba, fazer café, redigir documentos, etc. Enfim, ela tinha pedido para eu ir entregar uns documentos na sala do diretor e quando eu cheguei à sala estava vazia mais a TV com as imagens das câmeras da escola estavam ligadas. Quando eu vi o que estava aconteceu eu nem pensei, só saí correndo. Provavelmente foi assim também que ela encontrou a gente e chamou os policiais. Pura sorte eles chegarem naquele momento. Um pouco mais e a gente ia ficar realmente ferrado.

Castiel acenou em concordância e eles saíram para encontrar a ambulância cuidando de um Rafael ainda tonto e falando com policiais. Dean rapidamente chamou um dos enfermeiros disponíveis que depois de examinar o moreno cuidadosamente concluiu que ele não tinha nada quebrado, nem uma concussão. Ele enfaixou as costelas do outro, por segurança, já que elas tinham sido muito atingidas pela briga, medicou ele com um analgésico para a dor e o liberou para ir para casa.

-Vamos, eu te levo no meu carro.

-Dean, não é preciso, meu carro está estacionado bem ali e...

-Nem adianta reclamar, não vou te deixar dirigir todo machucado e sob efeito de medicamento. Desiste.

Ele completou, incitando um Castiel resignado para o Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

Eles dirigiram em silêncio até a casa de Castiel, que apesar de estar relativamente cedo, estava escura e evidentemente vazia. Dean desligou o carro e ajudou o moreno a sair e abrir a porta de casa.

-Pronto, são e salvo.

Dean falou, com um sorriso, e foi aí que Castiel reparou. Ele chegou mais perto do loiro, que não se afastou, e virou a cabeça dele gentilmente para observar melhor o corte perto da orelha do outro.

-Você ta sangrando.

-Provavelmente Lúcifer, ele tinha um soco inglês, sabe.

Não, Castiel não sabia.

-fica aí, eu vou pegar kit de primeiros socorros.

-Castiel, você é o machucado aqui. Eu to bem. -Ele reclamou, mas não se moveu.

Castiel foi até o banheiro, pegou uma pequena maleta embaixo da pia e levou de volta para a sala, onde o loiro estava sentado no sofá, esperando.

-Então, você tem uma casa legal.

-Obrigado. Isso pode doer um pouco. -Ele falou, enquanto pegava um algodão embebido em álcool e começava a limpar o ferimento.

Dean fechou os olhos, mas não disse uma palavra nem reclamou. Quando terminou de limpar, pegou uma gaze e esparadrapo e cobriu o machucado, fazendo um curativo até bastante bom na opinião dele.

-Terminei.

Dean apenas concordou ainda de olhos fechados. Castiel sorriu.

-Ta tudo bem Dean, pode abrir os olhos agora.

Hesitante, o loiro fixou os olhos verdes nos azuis do outro, encarando tão intensamente que Castiel não conseguia desviar, não que ele quisesse de qualquer forma. De repente, o loiro se moveu, lentamente, e encostou os lábios nos do outro. Castiel ficou parado, surpreso, mas retribuiu o beijo, calmo e suave. Os dois se experimentando, absorvendo todo o gosto um do outro enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam. Dean, assim como havia começado, interrompeu o beijo.

-Desculpa, eu não devia ter feito isso. -Ele falou, desviando o rosto e olhando para qualquer direção que não fosse o moreno.

-tu-tudo bem. -Castiel respondeu, também sem encarar o loiro.

-Bom, eu vou indo. Obrigado pelo curativo. -Ele falou e saiu em direção a porta antes que Castiel pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester o havia beijado. Ele não podia acreditar. O coração dele batia acelerado e ele não conseguia fazer nada a não ser olhar para a porta por onde o garoto tinha acabado de sair. O gosto de Dean ainda estava na sua boca. O cheiro dele, uma mistura de carro, suor e perfume barato que o moreno adorava ainda estava por todo lugar. A lembrança do beijo não parava de se repetir em um loop infinito na cabeça dele, quando ele ouviu uma batida na porta.<p>

Ele abriu só para ver um Dean parado lá, encarando fixamente seus sapatos, parecendo perdido e mais que desconcertado.

-Eu-Eu gosto de você, Castiel. -Ele deu um suspiro e olhou para o outro. -Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Castiel deu um passo para fora, fechando a distancia entre os dois e dando um beijo no outro. Só que esse beijo foi diferente do primeiro. Havia uma necessidade, uma precisão e um sentimento que não havia no outro. Dessa vez foi o moreno que rompeu os dois, arfante.

-Eu também gosto de você Dean.

O sorriso do loiro foi a expressão mais linda que Castiel já havia visto e fez o coração dele doer.

-Jura?

-Juro. -Ele respondeu, também com um sorriso.

Dean franziu a testa de repente.

-Mas por que você não disse nada?

-Por que eu pensei que não gostava de caras... Por que pensei que não gostasse de mim.

Dean sorriu de novo e com uma mão acariciou o rosto do outro.

-Baby, é impossível não gostar de você.

Castiel corou ao ouvir aquilo.

-Quanto aos caras, bom, normalmente eu prefiro garotas mas isso não significa que quando um cara muito, muito especial aparece eu não saiba reconhecer.

-E você tava com a Jo.

Dean suspirou e recolheu a mão.

-Eu gosto muito da Jo, e provavelmente sempre vou. Mas sei lá, acho que sempre foi mais carinho de irmão do que outra coisa. Ela sempre quis algo mais por isso que eu resolvi tentar, mas no final já era esperado que não desse certo. Mesmo que você não tivesse chegado era uma questão de tempo de eu e Jo terminássemos.

Castiel sorriu de canto.

-Então quer dizer que a pessoa que você estava gostando, a que foi a razão de ter terminado seu namoro...

-Ah, isso? Era o Erik do time de futebol, sabe, ele tem esse tanquinho...

Castiel o empurrou de leve e se desvencilhou, brincando.

-Claro que era você. Ei, eu estive sendo nada mais do que obvio em relação ao que eu sentia todo esse tempo Cas.

Ele sabia que o loiro estava certo. Agora que olhava para trás, ele via que Dean havia dado pistas para ele todo esse tempo, e ele havia sido burro o suficiente para não ver nenhuma.

-Então agora o quê?

Dean fez uma careta.

-Você não vai me fazer mesmo ajoelhar e pedir, vai?

Castiel riu.

-Não, isso é tão brega. -E então teve uma ideia. -Mas eu tenho uma exigência.

-O que?

-Eu quero conhecer seu irmão.

-Quer conhecer o Sammy?

-É, você sempre fala sobre ele, e eu realmente fiquei curioso para ver como ele é. -O moreno hesitou e rapidamente acrescentou. -Claro que você pode me apresentar como um amigo da escola, não vai ter problema nenhum.

Dean rolou os olhos. Ele chegou mais perto e pegou as mãos de Castiel.

-Para Cas. Você vai conhecer o Sam e vai ser apresentado do jeito certo. Como meu namorado.

Castiel sorriu abertamente à menção do título.

-Eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mas preciso ir. Ta ficando tarde e se eu demorar mais um pouco é provável que Bobby intoxique Sam com aquilo que ele chama de comida.

Dean fez uma careta.

-Sério, não entendo como o cara viveu tanto tempo cozinhando daquele jeito. Ele consegue ser pior que eu.

-Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar algumas coisas.

-Tenho certeza que isso será muito bem vindo por todos da casa. -Ele falou, beijando Castiel de despedida e indo em direção ao carro.

-Vejo você amanhã, anjo.

-Até amanhã Dean.

Castiel observou enquanto o outro entrava no Impala e desaparecia na esquina. Entrou e fechou a porta de casa. Ele estava namorando Dean Winchester. Eles se gostavam e iam ser muito felizes juntos, o moreno ia garantir isso. Com um sorriso, ele se encaminhou para tomar um banho, mal podendo esperar para ver o loiro de novo. Esse ia ser um ótimo ano.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou um pouco maior do que eu imaginei mas acho que valeu a pena! Muuuito obrigada a quem acompanhou essa historia até aqui, espero que vocês tenham gostado :)<strong>

_ Como sempre R&R por favor :*_


	7. Epílogo

Oi pessoinhas, bom ver vocês de novo! Esse capitulo é algo que eu já tinha escrito há um bom tempo mas devido a alguns problemas no meu pc não pude postar. Eu tenho um carinho muito especial por essa fic e como algumas pessoas escreveram que queriam uma continuação eu resolvi postar esse epílogo. Ele foi escrito pelo puro fato de que eu não conseguia me desvencilhar dessa história e espero mesmo que vocês gostem dela o tanto quanto eu :)

* * *

><p>-Você não precisa fazer isso, sério. -Castiel falou, sentindo sua mão começar a suar agarrada na do outro.<p>

-Oh, vamos lá, eu achei que você ia gostar.

-E eu gostei, só... Foi meio inesperado.

-Você disse que queria conhecer o Sammy.

-É, mas não disse que queria que o Gabe conhecesse também.

-Ele é seu irmão Castiel.

-Eu sei, e eu amo ele apesar de tudo. -Ele deu um suspiro cansado. -Tudo bem, vamos lá. Seja o que Deus quiser.

Eram sete horas da noite e eles estavam parados na porta da casa de Bobby. Há pouco mais de um mês Dean havia pedido ele em namoro, e ele mais que contente havia aceitado, fazendo apenas uma pequena exigência: Conhecer o irmão menor por quem Dean tinha tanto carinho. Não era um pedido incomum, já que o loiro falava nele o tempo todo e praticamente criava o garoto sozinho, mas mesmo assim Castiel se surpreendeu quando o outro concordara em não só apresentá-lo ao menino, como apresentá-lo como namorado. Era um grande passo, e apesar de assustado, ele estava contente de estar ao lado de Dean nisso. Isto é, até que o outro o avisara que havia convidado Gabe para o jantar também. Não entenda mal, ele ama o irmão. Gabe havia literamente salvado a vida dele quatro anos atrás e ele sempre seria grato por isso. O único problema era que Gabriel estava um pouco... Eufórico demais com a situação. E isso não é exatamente o comportamento que você quer de uma pessoa que vive 24h por dia consumindo quantidades maciças de açúcar.

Gabe havia praticamente pulado de excitação quando Castiel finalmente tomara coragem de contar a ele sobre o namoro, e começara a fazer perguntas que iam desde "Qual o nome dele" a "Quais coisas inapropriadas vocês já fizeram", fazendo o menino ter que expulsar o outro sem responder a última. Ele e Dean estavam indo devagar, levando a sério cada novo passo no relacionamento deles, e apesar de já ter tidos vários amassos no banco do Impala eles ainda não tinham exatamente "consumado" a coisa. Não que isso fosse da conta de Gabriel ou de mais alguém.

Apertando ainda mais a mão do loiro na sua e recebendo um selinho de conforto, eles entraram na casa.

A cena que Castiel viu quando entrou na sala ao lado de Dean o fez parar, sem reação. O cômodo estava uma bagunça. Aparentemente haviam tentado construir dois fortes de guerra usando todos os travesseiros da casa, fora as bolinhas de papel usadas como munição que voavam por todo lugar enquanto os dois "soldados" riam um de cada lado da sala.

-Cassie! -Falou o soldado do lado direito, se levantando e apertando ele num abraço. Como temido era Gabriel a segunda criança. Claro. Como sempre. -Nós estávamos esperando por você!

Ele falou, olhando para o moreno e rindo, indo abraçar Dean em segunda.

-Cunhadinho!

-Gabriel, certo? -Falou um Dean deslocado, dando batidinhas na costa do outro.

-Isso mesmo Deano. Eu e Sam estávamos ansiosos para a chegada de vocês.

-Mesmo? -Perguntou Dean, ainda olhando estupefato para a casa desarrumada.

-Me desculpe pelo comportamento dele. Eu devia ter avisado que tinha um irmão criança também.

Gabriel fez cara de coitadinho e se aproximou de Castiel, olhando com olhinhos arrependidos.

-Não foi minha culpa, ele quis brincar de soldados. -Ele se virou, apontando para um menininho que ainda ria atrás de um enorme travesseiro.

O garoto, vendo que havia sido descoberto, atravessou a sala dando um olhar acusador para Gabriel, mas sem falar nada. Até que ele parou na frente de Castiel e estendeu uma mãozinha pequena:

-Eu sou o Sam.

O moreno sorriu ao ver a expressão séria e formal no rosto do menino de quatro anos, mas mesmo assim retribuiu o aperto de mão.

-Castiel, prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Eu gosto do seu irmão, ele é engraçado. Apesar de ser um dedo duro. -Ele falou, ainda lançando olhares acusadores na direção de Gabe.

-Bom, eu também gosto do seu irmão, muito. -Castiel respondeu, dando um aperto leve na mão do outro e vendo o loiro corar.

-Você e Dean estão namorando, certo?

Ele sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso diante da pergunta. Sam já sabia?

-Certo. Dean te contou?

-Foi o Gabriel. Ele disse que Dean ia trazer o "biscoitinho do amor" dele hoje, então eu só deduzi.

Castiel abriu os olhos de surpresa e fuzilou um Gabe sorridente com o olhar.

-O que? Eu precisava preparar o garoto.

Ele olhou para Dean, que também lançava olhares ameaçadores para o outro, e ficou feliz por ter mais alguém do lado dele nessa.

-Ah, aí estão vocês! -Um terceiro homem entrou na sala, sorrindo e estendo a mão para Castiel.

O homem era uma figura engraçada. Era barbudo e usava um boné e roupas muito velhas e desgastadas, contrastando imensamente com o avental branco com estampa de morangos dançantes que estava usando.

-Bobby, eu suponho?

-Isso mesmo. Bem vindo a nossa casa Castiel.

-Bobby, por que o avental? -Falou Dean, parecendo preocupado. -Não me diz que você cozinhou de novo.

-Só fiz o refresco Idjit. O jantar foi muito bem encomendado e já está na mesa.

Bobby disse, se virando para a cozinha, enquanto todos o seguiam. Castiel entrou no aposento menor, sorrindo ao encontrar quatro pizzas e cinco pratos em cima da mesa. Bobby não estava brincando ao dizer que a comida fora 'encomendada'. Quando eles terminaram de comer, Sam, Gabriel e Bobby foram para a sala assistir TV, deixando Dean e Cas cuidando da louça.

-Eu lavo e você enxuga? -Castiel perguntou, ligando a água.

Dean concordou com um aceno, pegando o pano de prato.

-O que achou?

-Você não estava mentindo quando disse que seu irmãozinho era especial. Ele é muito inteligente para um garoto de quatro anos.

-Te falei.

-E você? Eu falei que ele era difícil.

-Não, Gabe é um pouco... Demais, mas ele parece um cara legal. Ele e o Sammy se deram muito bem.

-Duas crianças. -Castiel disse, lavando o ultimo prato e entregando para Dean.

Ele observou em silêncio enquanto o outro enxugava e guardava os pratos. Quando terminou, Dean virou para ele e lhe deu um beijo.

-Ei, eu tava pensando... Sam vai dormir aqui com o Bobby, eles provavelmente vão ficar na tv até os dois adormecerem no sofá, então a minha casa vai ficar vazia, e como o seu irmão sabe que você está aqui, eu pensei que nós podíamos, bom... -Dean falou, ficando mais vermelho que nunca e olhando para os seus pés.

-Você quer que eu durma aqui. -Falou Castiel, em tom pensativo.

-Sim, mas nós podemos dormir, eu não quero te deixar desconfortável nem... -O loiro recomeçou, sendo silenciado quando o outro colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

-Sim, Dean Winchester, eu quero dormir aqui. -O moreno falou, dando uma ênfase na palavra dormir, de modo que o loiro percebesse as suas intenções claramente.

E aparentemente funcionou, por que o loiro sorriu e deu outro beijo nele, dessa vez bem mais intenso, de modo que quando se separaram estavam os dois arfantes e com lábios muito vermelhos.

-Onde é sua casa? -O moreno falou, sentindo uma urgência devido a um ligeiro desconforto nas suas calças.

Dean sorriu um sorriso de canto e pegou a mão do outro, conduzindo ele com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

* * *

><p>GABRIEL POV<p>

Apesar de estar sentado assistindo tv, dividindo o sofá com o pequenino Sammy, que tinha os pezinhos balançando na frente dele, Gabriel não era estúpido. Nenhum deles era, nem mesmo Sam, que era o único que estava inconsciente do por que dele está ali. Mas isso não fazia dele estúpido, só inocente, e isso era uma das coisas que Gabe mais gostava nele: A inocência. Ele lembrava um pouco o Castiel nisso, fato que com sorte seria mudado esta noite. Ele sabia o convite que Dean ia fazer, Bobby havia confessado o plano assim que havia chegado e como Dean parecia legal e ele sabia que Cassie estava completamente apaixonado pelo loiro, ele havia dado sua bênção. Ele só esperava que o garoto não estragasse tudo com a sua estupidez, por que aparentemente todo o brilhantismo da família havia ido para o caçula, como ele pudera comprovar quando havia dito para Dean que ele sabia do plano. O loiro parecera tão assustado que deu até pena, mas como Gabriel estava sendo um irmão apoiador, ele deixara passar.

Apesar de perdido em pensamentos, ele nem se assustou quando sentiu o telefone vibrar.

_**Vou ficar aqui para dormir. Não me espere.**_

_**Castiel**_

Gabriel sorriu pensando que com alguma sorte, essa seria a noite mais insone que Castiel já tivera.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai? Legal? Perfeito? Maravilhoso? Horrível? Sem graça? Nunca-deveria-ter-postado-isso? Me digam o que acharam, por favor ^^<strong>

**_*Cada vez que você deixa uma review, um arco-íris surge no Iêmen. Por favor, ajudem os iemenitas a ter um país mais bonito*_**


End file.
